


Heat Phenomenon

by darksnakedreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiship, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksnakedreaming/pseuds/darksnakedreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two months are horrible. Events are canceled and schools are closed across the world as the phenomenon spreads, affecting anyone between the ages of 13 and 19, causing new-found omega's go into heat, spurring higher crime rates and violence between new-found alpha's. Finally a drug is created and produced that semi-suppresses the scent omega's give off during their heat and things mostly settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phenomenon Begins

**Author's Note:**

> *intends to write fluffy drabble and writes multi chapter porn instead.*
> 
> This fic can also be referred to as 'my attempt to make it easier for my ships to have lots of sex without their parents around'
> 
> So, normally, I'm not a fan of omegaverse things, I like to leave 'wolf stuff' to the wolves, BUT I started writing this as a 'Nishinoya has a cold and Asahi takes care of him' fic and it kinda devolved int this hot mess haha. 
> 
> Also, bless poor Tanaka, because all his friends are sex crazed morons and he's just a beta with no idea what's happening.

Asahi watched Noya out of the corner of his eye. The libero had been unusually quiet throughout the short trip back to school, and Asahi wondered if it was because of losing their practice match to Nekoma. Both teams had played badly, the game had gone on much longer than it should have with three sets, and they were all upset by it. The ace thought Noya would bounce back like he always did as they cleaned up the gym, but Noya had remained unnervingly quiet, was in fact still quiet as they walked home.

 

Living in the same general direction, Asahi and Noya often walked home together, parting at Noya's apartment building. Usually they talked about volleyball, went over things from practice but this time the libero was silent. Rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, Asahi tried to start a conversation. “Ah...Nishinoya?”

 

“Hm?” The teens response was tired and distant, as if he wasn't really paying attention. Asahi dropped his hand, “That spike I missed at the end of the game...I'm sorry.”

 

“Nah, that was my fault. My timing was off all day today...I almost didn't even make that receive.”

 

“Uh... right...”

 

The pair slipped back into silence for a few blocks, Asahi growing increasingly worried. They reached Noya's apartment building and the ace blurted, “Are you okay, Noya?”

 

“Huh? Of course I...am...” The libero's eyes rolled back in his head as they fluttered shut and he crumpled. Asahi lunged and caught him before he could hit the ground. “Noya? Nishinoya!”

 

He pressed a trembling hand against Noya's forehead and was shocked by his high temperature. The ace shook his friend gently, trying to rouse him. When that failed, he lifted the libero in his arms, surprised by how light he was. Carrying the teen up the two flights of stairs and awkwardly knocking on the door, since his arms were full of Noya and both their bags.

 

Sighing when no one answered, Asahi let their bags fall to the floor and cradled Noya against his chest with one arm. Knowing the spiky brunette kept the key in his wallet, which he kept his left back pocket, Asahi blushed and, attempting to keep as much distance between his fingertips and the libero's behind, carefully pulled the wallet out. Once the door was unlocked, he carried the small teen inside and gently laid him on the couch before returning for their bags.

 

Fetching a washcloth from the storage shelf above the dryer, Asahi dampened it with cold water, returning to the living room, kneeling beside the couch and gently wiping Noya's forehead and cheeks. The libero's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes slowly blinked open as he looked around groggily, clearly confused. “Wha... wha happen?”

 

Asahi sighed in relief. “You passed out while we were walking home.”

 

“I did?”

 

“I'm pretty sure you have a fever. Do you know where the thermometer is?”

 

“Um... bathroom cabinet?”

 

Asahi stood and went into the bathroom. As he was rummaging through the cabinet he heard his phone start ringing in his bag. Finally seeing the thermometer, he grabbed it, along with some fever-reducer and tossed it to Noya, who was now sitting up, as he checked his phone and saw that it was their captain.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh thank god. Did you already make it home?”

 

“Uh... no, Noya passed out while we were walking so I'm at his place.”

 

“Damn, Noya too?”

 

“Too? What's are you talking about?”

 

“Suga almost collapsed on the way home, and I got a call from Ukai that Yamaguchi and Ennoshita passed out too. ”

 

“What? What's going on?”

 

He heard Daichi sigh on the other side of the line. “I have no idea. Ah, I'll call you back, Ukai's calling again.”

 

“Right...”

 

Asahi flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket to keep it close. Noya looked up at him from the couch. “What's going on?”

 

“Ah... apparently Suga, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita all passed out too...”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah... I don't think anyone knows what's going on. Daichi's gonna call me back.”

 

At that moment his phone rang again, and a glance at the caller ID showed it was Daichi. Asahi answered quickly. “What happened?”

 

“Have you heard from Hinata? His mom called Ukai-san, apparently he hasn't gotten home yet.”

 

“No I haven't heard from him... Do you think he...”

 

“Probably... I'm gonna call around and see if anyone else has heard form him. And Ukai canceled practice tomorrow, half the team's down, so there's really no point.”

 

“Right, I'll tell Noya. Let me know if you hear anything.”

 

“Will do. Shit, I gotta go.”

 

Asahi floppped down on the couch next to Noya. “Practice is canceled, almost half the team is down... and Hinata is missing.”

 

“What?”

 

“His mom called Ukai and said he hasn't gotten home.”

 

“Then we should go look for him!” Noya stood up, wavering as the room spun around him. Asahi gently pulled him back down on the couch. “I don't think you're in much shape to go anywhere right now...”

 

“But...”

 

“Daichi will let us know what's going on.”

 

“Mm...”

 

Asahi smiled, reassuringly he hoped. “Did you take your temperature?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Asahi picked up the thermometer from where Noya had tossed it on the coffee table. “Say 'aahh'.”

 

Noya laughed, but let Asahi pop the thermometer into his mouth. A few seconds passed before it beeped, the screen reading 112.2 F. Asahi's eyes widened. “That's really high...”

 

Noya groaned and let his head fall back again. “What the heck is wrong with me...”

 

Asahi frowned, then got up and wandered into the kitchen, fixing a cup of juice and handing it to Noya. “Take some medicine. Do you know when your mom will be home?”

 

“Mm... not for a while I think. There's a big conference in Osaka or something.”

 

“Hm... I don't want to leave you here by yourself.”

 

“Stay the night then, it's fine with me.”

 

Asahi nodded in agreement as he returned to the kitchen, quickly mixing up some fried rice and miso soup for their dinner. He chased Noya off to shower soon after and the two were currently back on the couch watching a reality show.

 

Noya yawned and leaned sideways, letting his head fall on Asahi's thigh. “Sleepy...”

 

“Want to go to bed?”

 

“No... 'm comfy.”

 

Asahi chuckled and let his hand drift into the libero's freshly washed hair. A few minutes pass before the libero's breathing slows, and soon after that he's gently snoring. Asahi carefully lifts Noya in his arms, carrying him down the hall and tucking him into bed. When he returns to the couch, he see's a text notification from Daichi. ~Kageyama found Hinata. He's OK, but also affected. I'll call in the morning.~

 

Relieved that the first year had been found he sent a quick reply back. ~Glad he's safe. Staying at Noya's, parents are out of town.~

 

~

 

The next morning Asahi woke to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Daichi again. “Hey Daichi.”

 

“Morning. How's Noya doing?”

 

“I think he's still asleep. I just woke up so I haven't checked on him yet.”

 

“Mm. So you haven't seen the news yet?”

 

“What news?”

 

“Well... they're calling it 'the heat phenomenon.' Apparently it's been happening all over the world for about a month, and finally hit Japan yesterday. They've canceled school for the day too.”

 

“Is it a virus?”

 

“No... it's apparently permanent. All the people who passed out with fevers are called 'omega'. There's alpha and beta too, but omega is apparently the worst... It's got something to do with a chemical unbalance, but they haven't found anything that can counteract it. So far it's only affecting people in puberty...”

 

“So what is it?”

 

“It's... y'know how animals 'go into heat' for a breeding season?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Like that.”

 

“Oh.” Asahi's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. “OOHHH.”

 

“Yeah... they sent out pamphlets in the mail that explain the differences between alpha, beta and omega.”

 

“I'll find it after I check on Noya...”

 

The third years said their goodbyes and Asahi snapped his phone shut, sitting up and scrubbing a hand against the back of his head before pulling his knotted hair into a loose ponytail. He stood and stretched, then heard the sound of soft steps coming down the hall. Asahi smiled as he looked behind him, the libero was rubbing a hand against his left eye and his hair was sticking up on one side. “Morning Asahi...”

 

“Morning. How are you feeling?”

 

“Mm... everything hurts... an' I feel really hot...”

 

“Sit down and I'll get you some medicine, okay?”

 

“Mm...was that Daichi on the phone?”

 

“It was...” Asahi hesitated, deciding to wait until Noya was more awake to tell him about the 'heat phenomenon'. “Kageyama found Hinata.”

 

“Good...”

 

~

 

Noya held the issued booklet tightly in his hands, not wanting to believe the things that he was reading. The ace had given him all the details from Daichi after they'd eaten breakfast, then gone out and checked the mail, bringing back the pamphlet Noya was currently reading. Asahi currently sat on the opposite side of the couch, trying to give Noya some space, but not wanting to leave him alone.

 

He didn't understand most of the terminology, but from what he understood, the fever and weakness he was feeling was his body's chemistry changing, and that he was an 'omega'. The pamphelt explaind that he would start having a regular 'heat' every month that would make him give off a 'scent' that was irresistible to 'alphas' until he met his own alpha and was marked.

 

His heat would last anywhere from twenty-four hours to several days, and would cause severe abdominal pain, full body aches, headaches, fever and, most embarrassingly, an increased sex drive.

 

“This isn't... this doesn't say anything about why this happened.”

 

“Maybe they don't know why.”

 

“That's... I don't want my first time to be because of... this... I wanted to wait for someone...”


	2. The Phenomenon Begins Part Two

Daichi and Suga walked in companionable silence, the captain still thinking about the match. Suga smiled, realizing the path his friends mind was taking. “Nekoma was having trouble today too... especially their setter.”

 

“Yeah I noticed... it's weird for so many to be having an off day at the same time though.”

 

“Mm.”

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Suga stopped, feeling lightheaded. “Daichi...”

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I don't... feel well...” The setter's knees gave out beneath him and he grabbed onto Daichi for support. Daichi wrapped a sturdy arm around his waist. “Are you okay?”

 

“That's kind of a silly question right now, don't you think?”

 

“Right... it's not much farther, think you can make it?”

 

Suga's head is swimming and feels his vision going dark. “Um... maybe?”

 

“Hang on.” Daichi takes Suga's bag and slings it over his own shoulder, keeping his arm firmly around the setters waist. They're both panting by the time they reach Suga's first floor apartment, Suga from his rising fever and Daichi from the effort of half-dragging Suga. Suga barely makes it to his desk chair before collapsing into it as Daichi's phone starts ringing.

 

Suga leans his head on his desk, unable to focus on anything, but managing to catch on that several other team members are also ill, or even missing. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but suddenly he's laying in the floor and Daichi is shaking him awake with a worried look on his face.

 

Somehow, Daichi manages to get a barely concious Suga to take some medicine and eat a little bit before helping him change into his pajamas and getting him to bed.


	3. The Phenomenon Begins Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We get to Find out what happened to Hinata!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys don't know this, people CAN drown in less than two inches of water if their nose/mouth are submerged. And Hinata doesn't have a cell phone.

Kageyama ran, his hand gripping a flashlight tightly as he jogged along the road he knew Hinata took to get home. Out of breath, he paused, bracing himself on his knees and gasping in air. A few moments passed as he caught his breath and stood. “HINATAAAAA!!!!! Where the hell are you, dumb ass!”

 

The setter started running again, rounding a curve and stepping onto a small bridge. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a bike laying on it's side next to the railing, it's front wheel still spinning slowly. “No...HINATA! HINATA!”

 

Desperately, he shone his light on the creek a few feet below, and not seeing him, rushed to the other side. He shone the light down and his frantic gaze finally caught on the other teens orange hair. He was laying on his side in the shallow water, practically concealed under the bridge.

 

Kageyama swallowed hard, biting back panic and fearing the worst. He bit down on the handle of the flashlight and swung over the railing, splashing ankle deep into the cold water. Bracing a hand against the concrete of the overpaas he reached out and clenched a fist into the fabric of Hinata's jacket, dragging him out from under the bridge.

 

The setter dragged Hinata onto the bank, noticing a dark smear of blood smeared on the smaller teens forehead, and pressed his ear close to his mouth, watching for the rise and fall of his chest. Not hearing or seeing the teen breathe, Kageyama tilted the spiker's head back and pressed his hands down on his chest, alternating between that and covering Hinata's mouth with his own and forcing air into his lungs. Several minutes passed before Hinata coughed and turned his head to the side, retching creek water into the grass.

 

Kageyama leaned back on his ankles, catching his breath. “Finally! Dumbass!”

 

“What happened? Why am I wet?”

 

“Something weird's going on with the team... Suga, Noya, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita all passed out with high fevers... Did you pass out or did you just fall off your bike?”

 

“I... I don't know... I was pedaling around the turn and then I woke up and you were pushing on my chest.”

 

“It's called CPR dumb ass.”

 

Hinata looks around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. “Did I...fall in the creek?”

 

“Yeah.” Kageyama fumbled his phone out of his pocket and texted Daichi before holding it out to Hinata. “Call your mom and let her know your okay.”

 

“Ah! Mom!”

 

Hinata quickly dialed his house number, reassuring his mother that he was fine, it was just a little fall, and no, she didn't need to come pick him up. After he hung up he passed the phone back to Kageyama, blushing. “Thanks for... finding me.”

 

“Mm... come on, I'm gonna make sure you get home.”

 

“You don't need to do that!” Hinata struggled to his feet, standing for a total of three seconds before his head swam and he fell back to the ground. Kageyama crouched, his back to the smaller teen. “Climb on.”

 

“Eehh? But I'm wet...”

 

The setter grumbled, mostly to himself, as he climbed back up onto the bridge and returned with Hinata's gym bag, digging out the t-shirt and shorts he'd just been wearing to practice.

 

After Hinata had changed, Kageyama shoved the wet clothes into the bag and tossed it back up on the bridge before helping Hinata climb onto his back and climbing back up the bank again. With careful maneuvering, Kageyama hung Hinata's gym bag over the handlebars of the bike and pulled it up to bring with them.


	4. First Heat Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week and a half after the phenomenon occurs, classes have resumed, but clubs have not. It's the middle of the month.

Noya feels miserable, a headache pounds at his left temple, he aches everywhere, and it's far too hot in the classroom. His desk is even more uncomfortable than usual, and he squirms restlessly as his classmates file in before homeroom. Tanaka's blabbering away about something, but Noya can't focus on anything his friend is saying.

 

Their teacher walks in, calling the students to order, and Noya stumbles into the guy who sits behind him when they stand up to bow. “Ah, sorry-”

 

The other student, a serial delinquent named Kazume Jiro, wraps his hand around Noya's upper arm, painfully tight, jerking Noya into him. Noya tries to jerk his arm back, scowling, “Oy, let go Kazume!”

 

Suddenly Kazume is _smelling_ him, a wicked grin on his face. “You're an _omega_ Nishinoya?” Then his hand slides down Noya's back as the libero tries to jerk away, until Kazume's hand slides over his ass and Noya moans because it feels so good, but he doesn't want this.

 

And then their teacher is yelling and Tanaka has pried Kazume off of Noya, throwing him to the floor and standing protectively in front of the omega. The teacher comes over and sends Kazume to the office, placing a comforting hand on Noya's shoulder. “Nishinoya, maybe you'd better go home for the day, just to be safe, okay?”

 

He's not the first person to be sent home from school during their heat, but it's not commonplace enough for his fellow student's to not whisper about it. His eyes water and a hot blush burns his cheeks as he gathers his belongings and runs from the classroom.

 

Once home he chucks his bag into his room, heading to the kitchen and pulling a Garigari-kun out of the freezer. As he closes the freezer door, he notices a note taped to it from his mother that something urgent came up and she's had to go out of town again.

 

Used to his mother being gone for long periods of time, he shrugged it off and flopped down on the couch, randomly switching channels as he devoured the frozen treat. Despite the coldness of the popsicle, Noya feels his body temperature rising, especially in his pelvic region.

 

Sighing, Noya finished his snack and leaned back against the couch, willing himself to relax. Unconsciously, his hand dips south, slowly rubbing over his crotch. Realizing what he's doing, he gives in to the urge, swiftly undoing his pants and shoving them and his boxers down around his upper thighs, dragging his fully hard dick free of the restricting fabric. It's long, not thick, and a bit on the small side, but proportional.

 

Letting his eyes flutter closed, he wrapped his hand around his erection, gently squeezing and sliding his hand from the base to the head. He lets his thumb rub over the glans and presses into the slit, groaning in ecstasy.

 

An image of Asahi, spiking, comes to mind unbidden, but Noya doesn't brush the thought away and suddenly it's Asahi stroking him off as the pace increases. Noya whimpers as he comes, exhaling Asahi's name like a prayer.

 

Realizing he just came to the image of one of his closest friends, and still horny, Noya decides that he needs a cold bath. _Desperately_ , he thinks as another image of Asahi crosses his mind and his dick starts to harden again. Heading into the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and threw them into a basket. Wearily he filled the tub with cold water and sank in, wincing at the chill. Leaning his head back against the wall, he determinedly turned his thoughts to anything else, soaking for about twenty minutes before hearing the doorbell.

 

Deciding to ignore it, he closed his eyes, but it rang again a few minutes later. Grumbling, he stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist. The doorbell rang again as Noya walked down the hall, muttering “I'm coming, I'm coming.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise and he blushed as he opened the door to find Asahi standing there and let the ace inside. “No practice again?”

 

“No... they won't even let us use the club room unless there's a teacher there.”

 

“Man... when are they gonna let clubs start up again?”

 

“Mm... probably not till people stop getting harassed.”

 

Noya blushed, pulling the towel over his head and rubbing his hair to hide the red flames on his cheeks. Asahi wasn't fooled. “I heard what happened from Tanaka.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Asahi placed a hand under the libero's cheek and tilted his head, forcing Noya to look up at him. “You sure?”

 

An electric spark raced down Noya's spine as he stared up into Asahi's eyes, forgetting his response entirely and stepping closer to his upperclassman. “Asahi...”

 

“Um... Noya? You're really close...” Noya had pressed himself flush against him and was now nuzzling against his chest. “Asahi... you smell really good...like cinnamon...”

 

“I what?” With a brilliant flash of clarity, Asahi realized what was going on. He already knew Noya was in heat, but had just concluded that _he_ was the omega's alpha. Blushing as he realized that Noya was now grinding against him, he tried to pry the libero off, “Noya... you said you didn't want your first time to be because of your heat, right?”

 

“Mm... I don't care anymore. Please, Asahi, mark me...”

 

“Noya no.”

 

“Noya _yes_...”

 

“Noya... hmm.” Noya's sweet tangerine scent overwhelms him, and his dick responded, quickly hardening to it's full length. Shaking his head, he walks into the kitchen, Noya clinging to his arm, and grabs a chair. Dragging it and Noya down the hall to Noya's room, Asahi struggled to dislodge the omega, who was practically climbing him, and shoved him into his bedroom. Noya's eyes widened in surprise and he made a small _oof_ of surprise as he hit the floor, scrambling towards the door as Asahi closed it.

 

Asahi quickly jammed the chair under the door handle and sat in it, preventing Noya from getting the door open. The door rattled in its frame as the libero tried to force it open, resorting to banging on it when that didn't work. “Asahi! Let me out! Or come in! Please!”

 

Asahi remained silent, desperately willing his erection to go away and trying to ignore the sweet citrus smell that threatened to overpower him. He clenched his jaw as Noya whined, “Asahiii pleaaase... I'm dyyying...”

 

The ace closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door, wishing he could call Daichi or Suga for advice, but Noya was the first omega on the team to go into heat, so they wouldn't be any more prepared than he was.

 

About an hour went by before Noya's voice quieted to desperate begging and he stopped banging on the door all together. The citrus scent erupted in Asahi's nose as the libero whimpered and groaned before he emitted a loud moan and then went silent all together. About an hour passed before Asahi cautiously moved the chair back to the kitchen and opened the door to Noya's room, concerned.

 

The libero was sound asleep, curled up on the carpet next to the door, his hand delicately covering his pelvis, the towel laying in a rumpled heap beneath him. Asahi blushed, but breathed a sigh of relief as he knelt and wrapped the towel back around Noya, scooping the omega into his arms. Noya stirred as Asahi moved him. “Asahi... sleep with me?”

 

“Noya...”

 

“Not for that... it feels better with you close to me...”

 

“Ah.” Asahi helped Noya into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, then curled up with him in his twin bed. Nuzzling into the teens usually spiky hair, he took a deep breath of the fading citrus smell.

 

“Ne, Asahi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thanks...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear, Noya is thanking Asahi for complying with him saying he didn't want his first time to be while he was in heat.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi's first time with each other.

Asahi let Noya into his flat, both of them full of nervous energy. Noya had persuaded him to try having sex with each other, since his heat had made it obvious that the ace was his alpha. He'd made the libero wait a few days to make sure his heat was over and he was sure, but Noya hadn't changed his mind, so here they were.

 

Originally, they'd been planning to use Noya's apartment as their location, but his mother had returned yesterday, and while she knew where her son was and probably had a good guess as to what they were doing, neither of them was eager to be overheard.

 

Asahi distracted himself by rolling his futon out and tossing his pillow and comforter onto it. By the time he turned his attention to Noya again, the libero had stripped himself of his uniform, standing there in a pair of boxers and socks.

 

Asahi blushed, “Are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean, I know I'm your alpha, but that doesn't mean you have to... be with me.”

 

“I want to be... I...admired you for a long time, you know that, but I think... it's more than that now.”

 

“You're sure though?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Asahi knelt next to the futon, “So... do you want to top or bottom?”

 

The libero laughed, “I should probably bottom. Omega and all.”

 

“'Kay... C'mere then.”

 

Noya knelt in front of the ace, trembling slightly. “Have you... done this before?”

 

“Um, yeah. Just a couple time though...”

 

“With girls or...?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Does that bother you...?”

 

Nishinoya bit his lip, “Not like... I guess I'm jealous they got to touch you before I did...”

 

Asahi couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he leaned in and kissed the libero's forehead. “You're amazing, you know that?”

 

“You say that all the time.”

 

“Well I mean it.”

 

This time it was Noya's turn to blush as he tilted his head back and rose to his knees in order to reach Asahi's mouth. The ace wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close as their mouths melded together. Noya hesitantly flicked his tongue against Asahi's lower lip, asking silently for entry and getting it.

 

Their tongues swirled around each other, testing and tasting. Asahi hummed in appreciation of his omega's citrus taste, Noya moaned, the hum sending a delicious shiver down his spine and into his dick. His blush deepened and he tried to pull away when his erection accidentally brushed against Asahi, but the ace only pulled him closer murmuring “It's okay...” as he moved to kiss down the side of Noya's neck, latching onto his collarbone and sucking hard.

 

Noya whimpered as Asahi's strong arms rubbed his back and shallowly dipped below the waistband of his boxers. Panting and trembling, he let his head sink into the crook of Asahi's neck with his hands on his shoulders as the ace's hand slid between them, gently rubbing over the fabric that covered his boner.

 

Sliding his hands to Asahi's collar, the libero started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers as the alpha slid a hand down his boxers to wrap around his dick, lightly stroking. Noya whimpers as Asahi pulls away long enough to get his shirt and pants off, sighing with relief when his alpha returns, his warm mouth trailing tender kisses across Noya's shoulder.

 

Asahi carefully leans back, taking his omega with him as he lays back on his futon with Noya on top of him. He takes Noya's small hands into his larger ones, guiding them down until the libero catches on and slips a hand into Asahi's boxers. His hand is just barely big enough to wrap around Asahi's growing erection. He lets Noya stroke him until he's fully hard before guiding his hands away and rolling the omega beneath him, sliding the smaller teens boxers off in the process.

 

Noya raises an arm over his face, hiding his eyes as Asahi descends on his chest, pulling a pert nipple into his mouth and sucking it firmly. The omega whimpers, panting as Asahi teases each bud, then kisses his way down his stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into the libero's navel.

 

Asahi grinned as his omega whined blissfully when he wrapped his lips around his partner's dick, sucking briefly.

 

“Asahi, Asahi, please...”

 

“Please what?”

 

“I don't know... anything.”

 

“Are you ready to...?”

 

Noya now has a bright red blush staining his chest and covering his face as he nods. Asahi produces a bottle of lube from somewhere, rolling it in his hands to warm the gelatinous fluid and coats his fingers with a generous amount before spreading the omega's legs apart and tentatively rubbing a gentle circle over his entrance. Noya gasped, his hips bucking in surprise, but said nothing as Asahi pressed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle, delicately probing and circling.

 

The libero squirms, moaning desperately, but Asahi can't determine if it's from pain or pleasure. “Okay, Noya?”

 

“Mm...”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No... just feels weird...but good...”

 

Asahi nods, pressing a second finger in and causing the omega to arch his back, groaning lowly. “Ah Asahi...”

 

“Still feel good?”

 

“Mhm...”

 

Asahi probed deeper, scissoring his fingers, as Noya squirmed, moaning and gasping. “Oh god, Asahi... ooooh fuuuck...mm... fuck me, fuck me now...”

 

Asahi hesitated a few more minutes, still teasing Noya's entrance open. “It's going to hurt.”

 

“I...mmm I know...nngh... please... fuck me Asahi...”

 

Asahi tugs his boxers off and squeezes another generous dollop of lube on his dick before lining it up with Noya's entrance and slowly pressing inside him. Noya's eyes squeeze closed and he screams through clenched teeth, tightening harshly around Asahi. “Fuuuck... Asahi...ugh...”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I don't... no, take it out it's too much.”

 

Asahi starts to pull away and Noya screams again tensing up and causing himself to tighten even more and trapping Asahi, “Ah fuck, Asahi, it hurts, take it out, oh god take it out!”

 

“Noya, you have to relax a little-”

 

“How'm I spose to relax with your giant dick shoved up my ass? Oh god, it hurts...”

 

Asahi licks his lips, being careful not to move, “Yuu, relax, you're tensing up...”

 

“Of course I am!”

 

“It's... making you tighter.”

 

Nishinoya blushed and tried to pull himself away, “Jerk, don't say things like th- aaghh!” Tears are streaming freely down his cheeks now, and he's writhing in pain, “Please, take it out Asahi, please.”

 

“Yuu...you have to calm down and stop moving. You have to relax or it's gonna hurt more coming out than going in.”

 

“I ca-an't Asahi please, it huuurts...”

 

Asahi sighed and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on the libero's forehead and gently massaging his toned thighs. “Shh...easy Yuu. Take a deep breath, that's it, just relax...”

 

Gradually, the omega calms down and relaxes enough for Asahi to carefully pull out, leaving Noya feeling cavernously empty with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His alpha carefully laid down beside him and pulled Noya into an easy hug as he cried. “'m sorry Asahi...”

 

“Shh, it's okay...”

 

“It's not...if it's this bad now...what's it gonna be like when I'm in heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Asahi got stuck. Not sure if that's really possible but \\_('.')_/ whatevs


	6. First Heat Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's first heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clubs and classes are all back on schedule, it's been about three weeks since the phenomenon and it's the end of the current month.

Suga groaned as he crawled out of bed to answer the door. Someone was pounding, very loudly, on it, and he wanted it to stop. His head hurt, his entire body hurt, all he wanted to do was stay in bed.

 

Blinking at the bright light when he opened the door he almost slammed it shut again as Daichi pushed his way into his flat. “Why weren't you at school today?”

 

“I missed school?” Suga's eyes widened as he looked over at his clock, “I never even heard my alarm...”

 

“Did you sleep all day?”

 

“Mm... Daichi...”

 

“What?”

 

The setter stepped closer to his captain, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Dai-chan you smell good...”

 

“Huh?”

 

Suga buried his nose into Daichi's shirt. “Fresh and minty... I love this smell...”

 

“Are you... in heat?”

 

The omega's eyes widened and he stepped back. “Oh... Daichi, I'm...”

 

“Don't, Suga, you can't... you can't help it, don't apologize.”

 

Daichi stepped forward and kissed the mole under Suga's eye, making the setter blush. “Daichi...”

 

“It's cute.” The captain nuzzled into Suga's neck, inhaling his heady vanilla scent. The setter felt his knees wobble and clutched Daichi's arms to stay on his feet as the alpha nipped and sucked gently at the tender flesh. Suga trembled, “Haven't you already marked Yui-chan?”

 

“It's not unusual for an alpha to have more than one mate... and I can feel it, you're meant to be mine.”

 

Suga's legs gave out completely as Daich's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. “Do you want me to stop, Koshi?”

 

The omega trembled at the use of his first name, “Yui-chan...”

 

“She'll understand.”

 

“Dai-chan...”

 

“Does it bother you that I'm not a virgin?”

 

“No but... I am...”

 

Daichi gently kissed the corner of Suga's lips, “I know. Do you want to stop?”

 

“Just... just go easy on me...”

 

Daichi smiled and pressed their mouths together. Suga let his eyes flutter shut as the captain ravaged his mouth, their tongues swirling and pressing against each other as Daichi slid his hands up Suga's shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss to slide it over his head and throw it in a corner. The setter's hands trembled as he unbuttoned Daichi's uniform shirt and slid it open, revealing the captain's chest, burying his nose in the alpha's comforting scent.

 

The alpha gently guided Suga to his bed, pressing him back gently and crouching over him, “You're sure about this?”

 

“Please, Daichi...”

 

“It's you that wants it? Not just the heat?”

 

“Mm... Daichi, mark me, please...”

 

The captain leaned over him and latched onto a pert nipple, sucking fiercely and making the setter squirm and moan as he teased one and then the other, then making his way down the omega's chest and stomach, sliding Suga's pants and boxers off as he went. “You taste so good, Koshi...”

 

“Daichi... stop teasing me...please...”

 

The alpha smiled, lowering his mouth over Suga's dick, running his nimble tongue up the vein and dipping it into the slit. The omega bucked his hips, his eyes falling shut as he moaned in ecstasy. “Daichiii...”

 

Daichi rubbed Suga's legs comfortingly before guiding his omega's thighs up and pressing his mouth against the well of Suga's heat. Sugu jolted and kicked instinctively at the intrusion, whimpering as Daichi's tongue explored his inner walls. “D-dai-chan... do-on't... ngh...”

 

“But you taste so good here, Koshi.” The alpha continued his careful exploration, smiling at his omega's pitiful whines as Suga squirmed against him. After a few moments, he slid his index finger in alongside his tongue, stretching the setter. Suga groaned when Daichi brushed his prostate, rocking back against his alpha. “Daichi... please... nnnmm... I'm going crazy here...haaa...”

 

Daichi pulled his mouth away, sliding his middle finger in alongside the other, gently probing deeper and scissoring his fingers. “Easy, Koshi... I want to make sure you're stretched enough. I don't want it to hurt.”

 

“Hnnghh...”

 

A third finger pressed it's way into Suga's entrance and he groaned in pain and bliss, raising a slender wrist and biting down on it to keep himself from screaming. Fat, hot tears were rolling down his cheeks at the overwhelming sensation of Daichi hooking his fingers within him and raking them back to delicately brush against the sensitive nerves of his prostate.

 

And then Daichi was pulling his wrist away, pressing their mouths together in a tender kiss as he aligns his own pulsing erection with Suga's now empty cavern, gently pressing himself in. Suga bucks against him, a desperate mewl rising out of his throat, only to be devoured by Daichi's lips.

 

Desperately, Suga wraps his arms around Daichi's neck, clinging to him as the alpha withdraws and thrusts again, this time angling further down to focus his attention on Suga's prostate, making his omega whimper with each downward thrust.

 

The setter is a writhing mess, rocking his hips back against Daichi's instinctively as he works himself higher, his thoughts completely clouded, and the only coherent sentence he can form is “Please Dai-cha-aahn nnmm... mark mee... please... oh god please...”

 

“Shh Koshi, be patient.” The alpha is the first to come, pulling out just in time to spray his seed all over his omega's stomach before he leans in and sinks his teeth into the back of the setters thigh. Suga gasps as he comes, aided by his alpha's sharp grip on his thigh. “Daichiiii.....”

 

The pair lay panting for a few minutes, Suga letting his legs fall back down to the bed and Daichi laying with his head on top of the setters thigh. Suga frowned, nudging the captain with his knee. “That wasn't fair Daichi, I wanted you to come inside me...”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I'll do it properly next time.”

 

“Everybody's gonna see that mark too... my shorts aren't gonna cover it.”

 

“That was the point. You're _mine_.”

 

“Mm... Where did you mark Yui?”

 

“I didn't.”

 

Suga propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain in his hips. “But... you marked me... you didn't have to...”

 

The captain raised his head, looking up at the setter. “Of course I did. I want everyone to know you're _mine_. Yui... we're not sure if I'm really her alpha, or if it was just... convenient. That's why I didn't mark her. But I've always known you'd belong to me Suga.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Of course. Since first year when I met you. You're like... an angel.”

 

Suga blushed, flopping back down on the mattress. “Idiot...”


	7. First Heat Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's First heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one month after the phenomenon occurs and things are mostly back to normal. It's the beginning of the following month.
> 
>  
> 
> Because of Hinata's accident, they weren't sure if he was an omega or a beta.

Hinata squirmed in his seat, an unusual pool of heat settled in his stomach and an odd haze dulling his thoughts. He was hot and achy, more so than after the toughest match he'd ever played, but full of nervous energy. Eager for the class to end so he could rush to volleyball practice, he let his eyes drift up to the clock, counting the seconds.

 

The bell rang and he was the first one out the door, running into Kageyama in the hall. He froze as the setter glared at him, for some reason trembling under the setter's stare. Brushing it off as one of Kageyama's bad moods, he tightened his grip on the strap of his bag and headed to the club room to change, letting Kageyama follow him.

 

The first ones there, Hinata leaned against the door while they waited for Daichi or Suga to unlock it. Kageyama stood a few feet away from him, silently continuing to stare at him, an odd, concentrated look on his face. Hinata was about to snap at him, but noticed Asahi and Noya coming up the stairs.

 

Asahi froze, staring at Hinata. The orange haired teen blushed, “Why does everybody keep staring at me today?”

 

Noya furrowed his brows, stepping closer and sniffing the air around Hinata. “You're in heat.”

 

“Huh? But I'm a beta!”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

They hadn't been sure if Hinata had gotten knocked out by falling off his bike a few weeks ago, or if he'd passed out, and that was why he fell. He'd had a fever and cold symptoms for a few days after that, but nobody was sure if that was a result of the cold water and being wet or his body's chemistry changing. Hinata had never reacted to the scent of any of the omegas he came in contact with so they'd been hoping that meant he was a beta instead.

 

Kageyama took a few steps closer to the two omegas and Asahi yanked him back, keeping a firm grip on the first years arm and looking at Noya. “What should we do?”

 

“We can't stay in the open like this... Should I take him up to the roof?”

 

“That'd just blow the scent all over the school.”

 

Hinata blushed, “I'm fine...I wanna play.”

 

Noya looked at him, a look of concern in his eyes, “I'm not sure that's a good idea... most of the team are alpha's.”

 

“Then I'll just go home.”

 

“I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go that far by yourself right now...”

 

“Why not?”

 

At that moment, Suga came running up the stairs, “We're getting changed in the storage room. Asahi, Kageyama, you go on ahead.”

 

Asahi had to practically drag Kageyama down the stairs as Suga unlocked the door, “Daichi and I were on our way out when he picked up the scent... Takeda-sensei is going to call your mom and you can stay in the clubroom while you wait for her to get here.”

 

“Why's he calling my mom? I can just take my bike.”

 

“Well... there're a lot of alpha's out now, and obviously some don't exactly have it under control yet, so...”

 

“What?”

 

Noya and Suga share a look before Noya spoke. “Well...you can't say no... If someone were to approach you and try something... you'd go along with it, even if you didn't want to.”

 

Hinata blushed as he sank onto a chair and stared down at the floor. “I thought I was a beta...”

 

“We all did.

 

Suga rubbed the back of his head, “I need to get to the gym... I promised I'd tell Daichi and Takeda what was going on... Noya, do you mind staying with Hinata until his mom gets here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Suga smiled reassuringly at the teen as Noya stepped out to grab them some juice and returned. Hinata stared blankly at his unopened juice box, thinking. Several minutes passed as the hot, queasy sensation Hinata had been feeling worsened, making him tremble and squirm. Aware of his senpai's eyes watching him, he blushed, realizing that a certain area was beginning to swell.

 

Noya notices him squirming, but says nothing, well aware of how rough the first heat can be. He pretends not to notice when Hinata's hands slide over his thighs, knowing that you can't control yourself in that state, but after several long minutes pass he _does_ notice that his underclassman is having difficulties.

 

Almost subconsciously he starts mulling over an idea, leaning against the wall and tapping his fingers against it. Hinatas pitiful whimpers decide for him and he pushes of the wall. “Hinata... do you want some help?”

 

“Huh? Ah!” Having realized what he was doing, the teen quickly jerked his hand out of his pants, blushing furiously. Noya smiles at him gently. “You don't need to be embarrassed, you can't help it. I was like that with my first heat too.”

 

“Is it... always this bad?”

 

“Well... It's different for everybody... so maybe you'll be one of the ones who has an easy one.”

 

Hinata nods looking back down at his lap. Noya's restless, knowing the other teen is impossibly uncomfortable. “So... do you want some help?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Ah... getting off. It's easier if you just... let it happen.”

 

the orange haired teens blush deepened as he shook his head vigorously, “That'd be way too embarrassing!”

 

Noya nodded, leaning back against the wall. A few minutes later, Hinata's whimpering started up again and Noya sighed, resolutely looking up at the ceiling until he heard a whispered, “Noya-senpai...”

 

Looking back down, Noya saw that tears had formed in his underclassman's eyes and a dark blush still stained his cheeks as he whispered, “I'm not... I can't... my hands are too shaky...”

 

Noya nodded and crossed the club room, kneeling on the floor next to Hinata. The slightly taller teens entire body was trembling as Noya unbuttoned his uniform trousers, reaching through the fabric to guide Hinata's dick out. It was a little longer and thicker than his own, he noticed with a twinge of jealousy, before sliding his thumb up the vein and pressing against the younger boy's glans.

 

Hinata squirmed, his eyes squeezing shut as his senpai increased the pace, every so often running his thumb over the slit and gently cupping a hand around his scrotum, squeezing gently. He came with a yelp of surprise and blushed as Noya used some paper towels to clean them both off. “Feel better?”

 

“Um... yeah actually...thank you...” Hinata quickly re-situated his clothes as Noya stood up, feeling incredibly embarrassed and awkward. A few minutes later, Takeda-sensei knicked on the door, telling Hinata that his mother had arrived.

 

~

 

Kageyama looked up, surprised to find himself at Hinata's house in the next town. The house was dark, save for the light coming from Hinata's room, and there was no car in the driveway so his mom must be working the night shift again, which would mean Natsu was staying at her baby sitters house.

 

Not sure why it mattered if they had the house to themselves, Kageyama rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently as he heard someone crash down the stairs. He blushed when Hinata opened the door in his pajamas, his hair more tousled than usual. “Kageyama? What are you doing here?”

 

Not sure himself, he stammered, “You can't skip practice.”

 

“Well it's not like I had a choice...”

 

Kageyama leaned in, inhaling Hinata's spicy scent. “You smell really good.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Like... lilies.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Kageyama stepped through the doorway, burying his nose in Hinata's hair, “So good...”

 

Hinata shivered at the contact, his knees going weak as Kageyama's spicy smell overwhelmed his senses. He collapsed on the front step, letting the door swing shut as Kageyama leaned over him. The alpha buried his nose against Hinata's neck, inhaling deeply as he ran a hand under the smaller teens shirt. “K-kageyama...”

 

“Mm...”

 

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama's cold hands slid over the hypersensitive skin of his belly and chest, pausing to gently rub over his nipples. He moaned as Kageyama tentatively licked the side of his neck then moved to kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

Hinata arched into the setter, turnign his head and pressing his lips to Kageyama's, their tongues tangling desperately as Kageyama slid his hands down to the spikers hips, tugging his pajama pants down to his knees. The omega whimpered as Kageyama pulled away momentarily to let his own pants fall down around his ankles before pushing Hinata's legs up and lining the head of his fully hard dick up with Hinata's entrance.

 

Lost in the moment, neither teen thinking clearly, Kageyama thrust into Hinata, who screamed and moaned with each thrust as the setter set a ruthlessly fast pace. He writhed at the unfamiliar sensation and groaned helplessly as the setter fucked him, the only sounds he made animalistic grunts

 

Hinata yelped as Kageyama brushed his prostate and then kept hitting it with what had to be intentional precision. He came, shuddering violently as Kageyama continued to grind into him before he released his own sperm and collapsed to the floor, both teens panting heavily.

 

Hinata bit his lips as tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. “K-kageyama...”

 

The setter lifted his head, glaring at the smaller teen until he realized what he had just done. “Oh my god. Hinata, I'm so-”

 

“Just... just go home...”

 

“Hinata...”

 

“Go home!”

 

Ashamed of what he had done, Kageyama flushed a bright red as he yanked his pants up and dashed out the door, running until he couldn't breathe.

 

~

 

Kageyama knocked on the door at Suga's apartment. He'd been to Daichi's house first, but his mother had told him the captain was staying at Suga's for the weekend. The door opened, a sweet vanilla scent flooding from the apartment. Daichi glared at him blearily, his hair tousled and Suga sitting up in the bed behind him, yawning. “I'm sorry to wake you, Senpais, but...”

 

Daichi sniffed the air around Kageyama, frowning. “Why are you covered in Hinata's scent?”

 

“I...”

 

The captain shoved him back against the railing and slammed the door behind him as he stepped outside. “ _What did you do?_ ”

 

“I was at Hinata's house... I don't even remember how I got there... but he smelled so good, and I wasn't thinking and-”

 

Kageyama barely had enough time to flinch before Daichi's punch hit him squarely in the jaw.


	8. Trying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Noya try again during his next heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of month two
> 
>  
> 
> Suga's heat happens around first and third weeks of the month, with just a few days between, lasts for about 6 days
> 
> Noya's heat happens in the middle of the month, lasts about twenty four hours
> 
> Hinata's heat happens at the end of the month, lasts about three days

Noya squirmed under his comforter, trying to ignore the growing warmth in his belly. A quick glance at his alarm clock tells him it nearly noon, and he has at least hours to go before his heat dissipates. He had felt it coming on the night before and stayed home from school, not wanting a repeat of last month. He considered calling Asahi, but didn't want to bother him on a school day, and if he was honest, he was still afraid Asahi would hurt him.

 

A few moments later he heard the latch on the front door click, then door creaked open and closed again, and he heard the lock click back in place. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, guessing it was his mom coming home, but the heavy footsteps coming down the hall certainly didn't match his mother's dainty, light steps.

 

The omega looked up in shock as his bedroom door opened, revealing Asahi, his pupils dilated and panting. Noya clutched his blanket, half afraid and half glad of his alpha's presence. Asahi stayed in the doorway, gripping the frame like a lifeline. “I'm not here because I heard you didn't come to school so... It's just I remembered you saying it was easier if I was close to you...”

 

Noya couldn't help but smile at his adorably awkward alpha. “I'm ok...it's not as bad as last time.”

 

“Oh... well that's good then.”

 

“Asahi...?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we... lets try again... please?”

 

“What, now?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Asahi blushes and his hand clenches on the door frame so hard Noya thinks it'll splinter. “We don't have to...”

 

“I don't have any lube with me...”

 

Noya blushes, looking back down at his hands, “Um... I do... I got some just in case and I... practiced...”

 

“Practiced?”

 

“Mhm...”

 

Asahi's knuckles are turning white from gripping the door frame. Noya swallows hard. “Are you...mad?”

 

“No, I just... you smell so damn good right now.”

 

Noya trembles at the low growl in his alpha's voice, shivering with need. “Asahi...”

 

The alpha crosses the room in two steps and his mouth is on Noya's before the libero realizes what's happening. He moaned gratefully as Asahi slips a hand up his shirt, rubbing his chest and teasing his hardening nipples. And then his shirt is gone and he's not sure how that happened, but he's fumbling with the buttons of Asahi's shirt, his shaking fingers struggling with the cumbersome fabric.

 

The ace loses patience and simply tugs the shirt open, buttons flying loose and scattering around the room and Noya can't do anything but groan because _when did Asahi get so sexy?_

 

Nishinoya's scent explodes in Asahi's nose, and the alpha can't hold back any longer, the fabric of his omega's pajama bottoms disintegrating in his hands. “Lube?”

 

“Th... the nightstand...”

 

Asahi yanks the drawer open and it crashes to the floor. Growling, he rummages through the scattered contents while Noya presses against him. “Asahi... hurry... please...”

 

His hands close around the bottle of clear fluid and he steps off the bed for a moment to throw his remaining clothes into a corner. The omega's eyes widen at the sight of his alpha's straining, leaking erection, a twinge of panic settling in his chest as he realizes they might not be able to stop. The ace's face is an erotic dark mask of lust and he's back on Noya as fast as he can physically move, their mouths molding together in a sloppy kiss as the omega whines beneath him.

 

Asahi swallows every sound the libero makes, claiming them as his own while he dribbles lube on his fingers, sliding them into his partners moist heat. Noya moans as he's pushed flat onto the bed, a pale thigh on either side of his alpha's hips, Asahi's fingers swirling within him, spreading him open. Noya's whimpering, moaning and crying, nonsense falling from his lips as he writhes against his alpha, begging because _damn he needs this_. “Asahi please please god it's so good please-”

 

Noya yelps, white hot ropes of come bursting out of him as he moans deep in his throat. “Asahi...fuck yes oh ghhnnn!”

 

The alpha withdraws his fingers, and coats his dick with lube as Noya wets his lips and looks on, still hard and desperate to feel his alpha inside him. Asahi presses the head against Noya's quivering entrance, “You're sure you want this inside you? I doubt I'll be able to stop this time.”

 

“I know, Asahi please, I need it... _bad_ , please Asahiiiiii-” The libero's voice rises in a high pitched and cuts off as his alpha thrusts into him, filling him completely. It hurts, and it burns, so much worse than last time and he can't help his scream as Asahi pulls out and thrusts in again. He can't bring himself to care, doesn't bother asking his alpha to stop, he doesn't want to because it's so awful and amazing at the same time. Gradually his pained screams soften into groans as his body gets used to Asahi's size.

 

The ace presses a little further down within Noya's canal, brushing against his prostate and the omega moans as the sensation sets off another orgasm and he's screaming again, but from pleasure this time. “Asahi...fuck...haa...'sahi... mark me, please ma-nnngh mark me...”

 

The alpha consents, leaning low over him and digging his teeth into his omega's collarbone, drawing blood. Asahi practically growls as he comes, shooting deep into Noya's ass, the smaller of the two writhing and panting beneath him. Nishinoya tries to wriggle away and Asahi growls again, firmly holding him in place as he comes a second, third and fourth time.

 

By the time he's finished, Noya's a mess, completely wrecked from the over-stimulation provided by his alpha, but waves away his concern. “'m okay Asahi... That was... so great...”

 

Asahi pulled the barely conscious libero into his arms, placing a gentle kiss against the side of his neck. “You really are amazing...”

 

“So you've said...”


	9. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has a 'chemical problem' that makes him go into heat unusually often. Angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga goes into heat like... every three days and keeps missing school and practice because of it.

Daichi and Suga awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. The omega yawned, rolling over and pulling the blankets back over his head. “What time is it...?”

 

“'S like...” Daichi looked at Suga's alarm clock, “Two in the morning...”

 

The pounding continued and Daichi groaned, rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants he hoped were his own and a t-shirt. Suga sat up as the captain walked over to the door and yanked it open. Kageyama stood there, clearly worked up about something, and Daichi glared as he saw the first year's pupils dilate at the scent of Suga going into heat.

 

An oddly familiar scent rolled off the younger alpha, and Daichi sniffed the air around him. It was the same scent he'd smelled on the way to the club room that same afternoon, Hinata's scent. The captain felt a growl rise in his throat and bit it back.

 

“I'm sorry to wake you, Senpais, but...”

 

“Why are you covered in Hinata's scent?”

 

“I...” Subconsciously, Kageyama stepped closer to the door, drawn by the sweet smell of Suga's heat. The captain growled and shoved his junior back against the railing outside the flat, slamming the door as he stepped outside. “What did you do?”

 

“I was at Hinata's house... I don't even remember how I got there... but he smelled so good, and I wasn't thinking and-”

 

Suddenly very aware of what exactly had happened, Daichi curled his hand into a fist and punched the first year squarely in the jaw. Kageyama dropped to on knee, holding a hand to his face, and made no move to get up.

 

Daichi shook his stinging hand. “Did you bite him?”

 

“...No.”

 

“You're sure?”

 

“I'm sure.”

 

~

 

_One week later..._

 

~

 

Suga nestled close to Daichi as they worked on their homework, unable to focus, despite the fact that he was falling behind in all his classes due to missing so much school because of his constant heats. He moaned, feeling hot and horny. “Dai-chaaan...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Pay attention to meee...”

 

Daichi closed his textbook and nuzzled into Suga's neck, inhaling the blossoming vanilla scent. “You're going into heat again? It's only been a couple days...”

 

“Daichiiii... pleeeease?”

 

The alpha pulled his omega into his lap so they were chest to chest. “Shirt off.”

 

Suga obeyed, shrugging the material over his head and shivering slightly as the cool air of his flat grazed his bare flesh. He groaned as his alpha attached himself to the side of his neck, gently raking the sensitive skin with his teeth as he licked and sucked his way down his chest. The setter let his eyes drift closed and reached up to bury his fingers in the captains hair as he latched onto a pert nipple, delicately rolling the bud with his tongue.

 

The alpha grunted as he lifted Suga, whose legs remained curled around his waist, and let them both fall onto the bed. He leaned in and pressed his own lips against his omega's, passionately slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning at his vanilla flavor. The captain quickly shoved his pants and boxers down to his ankles, kicking them off the bed as he relieved Suga of his own.

 

Daichi moved so that he had one elbow on either side of the setters hips, effectively pinning the slightly shorter male to the mattress, and pulled the omega's dick into his mouth, teasing it to full hardness. Suga closed his eyes, raising his arms to grip his pillow and arching his back as his captain gently teased an orgasm from him. “D-daichi...”

 

The alpha sat up, retrieving the bottle of lube from under the bed and moving to kneel between Suga's hips. He propped the omega's knees on his shoulders as he coated his fingers with liquid, gently probing two fingers into the setters entrance, circling and scissoring against his walls. Suga moaned, wriggling at the sensation, “'S fine Dai-chan... I'm stretched enough, I wanna feel you...”

 

The captain carefully aligned his dick with Suga's quivering hole, slowly pressing himself inside and hissing as the omega automatically tensed. “Easy Koshi...”

 

They both moaned deeply as Daichi pressed fully inside and began slowly thrusting against the setters prostate. Suga rocked his hips back to meet the alpha's thrusts, “F-faster... nngh... please, faster Dai-chan...”

 

Daichi obeyed, pumping in and out with a rhythmic fast pace, working them both to a quick orgasm. The alpha started to withdraw, only to be locked in place by Suga's legs sliding down to wrap around his waist. He looked up at his alpha, eyes hooded and pupils blown wide, his wet lips parted to allow his panting breaths. “M-more... please, Dai-chan...”

 

Daichi leaned down, pressing his own lips to Suga's. After all, who was he to refuse such an invitation?

 

~

 

Daichi stumbled over Suga's school bag as he carried their take-out dinners to the table, accidentally scattering it's contents across the floor. He placed the food bags on the table and quickly knelt to gather them up as Suga crawled out of bed. “Oops, sorry, Suga... wait, what's this?” Daichi flipped the single sheet of paper, revealing a club resignation, only awaiting the captain and coach's signature. “Suga, what is this? You're resigning from the club?”

 

“Um... yeah...”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“You would have talked me out of it.”

 

“You're damn right I would have. Why do you want to resign?”

 

“Um... no reason, really...”

 

“Tell me why you want to quit, Suga! Is it because you're not the official setter anymore? Or are you just giving up?”

 

Suga's brows knitted together in anger. “Yes, I'm giving up! I can't play like this! I can barely go to school anymore! I can't even go a week without going into heat! This... My life is ruined Daichi!”

 

The captain placed the resignation form on the table and stood. “It's not... it just... takes longer for some people to regulate-”

 

“Don't. Just... don't. If it was going to 'regulate' it would have by now, so just...” Suga looked down at the floor, clenching his fists around his math homework, hot tears threatening to spill over as his lower lip trembled.

 

Daichi pulled the setter to his feet, pulling him into a tight embrace and gently planting a kiss on the side of his omega's head. “Don't give up, Koshi... We'll figure this out somehow, but... I need you. The whole club needs you, you keep us... grounded.”

 

“Don't try to talk me out of it Daichi. It's not gonna work. I'm... I'm quitting school too, the paperwork-”

 

“You're quitting school?”

 

Suga nodded, hiding his face in his alpha's shoulder. “I keep missing class, my grades have fallen way behind-”

 

“You can't quit school. Or volleyball.”

 

“Daichi... don't make this harder, please...”

 

The captain bit his lower lip, thinking. “Give it one more month. Please. If things haven't calmed down by then, I'll accept your resignation.”

 

Suga sighed. “One more month.”

 

~

 

_Four days later..._

 

Daichi panted as he ran to Suga's flat, clutching the pamphlet the school's nurse had given him as he was locking up from practice. Gasping for breath as he shoved the key to Suga's flat in the hole, practically falling through the door in his rush. The setter whirled away from the stove, a startled expression on his face, as his captain stumbled into the flat. “D-daichi?”

 

“There's a... shot... you can... get.”

 

Suga raised an eyebrow at the sentence Daichi gasped out. “Shot?”

 

Daichi shoved the pamphlet at Suga while he caught his breath and took off his shoes. “They just released it to the public. The nurse said insurance should cover the entire cost.”

 

The omega flipped through the booklet with trembling fingers. “Ometriptan...? '...used to mask the scent of omegas during heat, not effective on mated alpha's'... 'eases pain and discomfort'... 'improved focus' ...Daichi...”

 

The volleyball captain grinned at his setter and vice captain. “No way you can quit now.”

 


	10. Getting it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata finally do things the right way. After some drama and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long wait for an update... 
> 
> This chapter was such a bitch to get done, I don't even...ugh. Ah well. It's finally done and I'm happy with it (mostly) so here ya go!

Hinata bounced impatiently in the backseat of the cafeteria van as Saeko drove the teams few omegas to the hospital. They'd coordinated all their appointments for the same day so they could get the suppressant shot and then make it to their match against Date Tech. The rest of the team had gone on ahead to scope out the tournament and the omegas would meet them there.

 

Saeko had barely put the car in park before Noya and Hinata exploded from the backseat, dashing for the elevator as the rest of the group followed at a more reasonable pace. Once inside, the first to be called back was Suga, quickly followed by Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Then Noya was called, and then finally it was Hinata's turn.

 

The doctor was a kind looking woman in her mid-thirties who smiled as the nurse showed Hinata into the room. “Hinata Shoyo?”

 

“Y-yes ma'am!”

 

“I'm Doctor Kamiya, I just have a few questions for you, and a quick exam before I can give you the shot, alright?”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

Dr. Kamiya asked if he'd been marked or knew who his mate was, if he'd had sex before and how active he was before having him change into a paper gown and climb up on the exam table. She listened to his heart and lungs, felt his throat and checked his eyes and ears, then had him lie back on the table. The teen blushed, staring up at the ceiling, as she checked everything over, then pulled the gown back into place. “Alright, Hinata, I just need you to roll onto your side please.”

 

Hinata obeyed and the doctor used an alcohol wipe to gently swab the back of his thigh, just under his behind. “Okay, it's going to feel like a big pinch.”

 

The spiker bit his lip, wincing as the needle pressed into his flesh. “Alright, we're all done here. There will likely be some bruising and slight swelling of the injection site for a couple of days, if it bothers you at all you can use an ice-pack.”

 

Hinata listened diligently as the doctor explained the potential side effects and risks, then quickly changed and dashed to the waiting room to rejoin his teammates.

 

~

 

Hinata's head swam as his vision blurred, clutching the ball tightly in his hands. He felt over-warm and sweaty for being in the first set of the match, and his body hurt much worse than it should so early in the game. The referee blew the whistle signaling for him to serve, startling him, and he pitched the ball forward. It never even made it to the net before dropping and bouncing along the floor. He vaguely registered Kageyama yelling at him before his vision went totally black.

 

The next thing he knew, Suga and Takeda-sensei were standing over him, concerned expressions on their faces. Hinata groaned pushing himself up on his elbows. “How'd I get on the floor...?” His gaze wandered over the court, taking in the line of Asahi, Daichi and Kageyama, who was being physically held back by Tanaka. Beyond them, the majority of the players from Date Tech had crossed onto their side of the court, obviously on edge.

 

Hinata swallowed hard at the energy the large group of alpha's gave off. His body trembled as Kageyama glanced back at him, and if he'd had the strength, he would have thrown himself at the other teen and... done what? Suga distracted him from that dangerous line of thought by pulling him to his feet, “Can you stand on your own?”

 

“Uh-y-yeah...” The omega's legs gave out as soon as he tried it, but fortunately Suga was still there to catch him. The setter tugged one of Hinata's arms over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around the younger teens waist. “Let's get you outside...”

 

“Wh-what's wrong with me?”

 

“You're going into heat...”

 

“B-but, the shot...”

 

“I know.”

 

~

 

Hinata lay curled in the backseat of the van, panting and covered with sweat, but somehow still felt cold in spite of the heat that burned deep in his bones. Suga knelt in the front seat, keeping an eye on him as they waited for the match to end.

 

The spiker moaned and whimpered, tears running freely down his cheeks as painful spasms wracked his body, sending tremors all the way through him. Suga ruffled through his bag, pulling out a clean towel and a bottle of water and climbed into the backseat, helping Hinata into a sitting position. Suga used the towel to gently wipe the sweat off his juniors brow and opened the bottle of water, pressing it against Hinata's lips. “Come on, you need to drink. You're going to get dehydrated...”

 

Hinata obediently gulped down a few sips of water before turning his head away and curling back up on the seat. Suga sighed, putting the cap back on the bottle and clambering back up to the front seat to give Hinata some more room.

 

About an hour went by before he saw the rest of the team leaving the building and got out of the van to update Ukai and Takeda on Hinata's condition. “He's got a pretty high fever and seems to be in a lot of pain. He's awake, but it's like he doesn't know whats going on around him and... he keeps calling for Kageyama...”

 

~

 

Hinata came to as someone shone a bright light in his eyes. He blinked, looking around blearily to find himself on a cot with a curtain pulled around it. An IV dripped clear fluid through a tube that ran to the inside of his elbow and he shivered under an ice blanket. His mother sat in a plastic chair next to the cot, dozing, and stirred when he tried to shove the blanket off. She stood and carefully rearranged the blanket. “I know it's cold, honey, but you've got to leave this on so it'll bring your fever down.”

 

“What's going on?”

 

His mom pulled the chair closer and slipped her hand under the blanket to rub Hinata's arm affectionately. “Well... Your body's chemistry rejected the shot they gave you to suppress your heat and actually triggered it... Apparently there have only been a few hundred cases like this since they came out with it...”

 

“What... does that mean for me?”

 

“Until they can create a successful drug for the people who can't take Ometriptan, things will stay the same as they were before.”

 

“I'm gonna keep going into heat like this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do I... can I still play volleyball?”

 

His mother sighed, leaning back into the chair. “You can play. _Unless_ you're in heat.”

 

~

 

Hinata tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. His fever had gone down, so they'd finally let him have an actual blanket but the omega had quickly gotten too hot and shoved the blanket to the end of the cot. His mother had left a few hours ago, leaving a bag of extra clothes for him, but the hospital wanted to keep him overnight for observation.

 

The spiker groaned as a wave of heat rippled through him and tugged the blanket back up to hide himself as he slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his hospital pajamas. Remembering how Noya had done it, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick and stroked up to the tip, running his finger over the slit.

 

Realizing he was still thinking of the libero while jacking off, Hinata blushed and determinedly tried to keep his mind blank, but instead it drifted to Kageyama. Then it's Kageyama's hand in place of his own and Hinatas eyes drift closed as he comes. Blushing furiously, Hinata clambered off the cot to clean himself up in the sink, then crawled back under the blanket and pulling it up over his head.

 

A FEW DAYS LATER

 

Kageyama watched his partner, who was seemingly to embarrassed or afraid to look up at him. The gingers cheeks were flushed and he chewed his lower lip as if he was trying to work up the courage to say something. Kageyama had asked him up to the roof during their lunch break so they could talk, and had formally apologized for the way he'd acted during Hinata's first heat. He'd been about to head back into the building when Hinata had grabbed the hem of his sleeve and stopped him.

 

The setter waited as the wind dusted over the roof, scattering the few collected leaves and ruffling the blushing spikers hair, filling the air with his flowery scent. Kageyama inhaled, enjoying the scent, though it was weaker than it would be if Hinata was in heat.

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break and Kageyama turned to head inside once more, but the ginger tightened his grip on his sleeve. The setter gently tugged himself free, “We're gonna be late for afternoon classes.”

 

“I... I think you're my alpha!”

 

Kageyama blinked, momentarily taken aback by Hinata's outburst. “I know that already, dumb ass.”

 

Hinata finally looked at him. “H-how could you know?”

 

“Why did you think I was so drawn to your scent?”

 

“Ah! I didn't... think of that.”

 

Kageyama sighed, gently bopping the top of Hinata's head with his fist. “Dumb ass.”

 

Hinata blushed, looking down again. “So... since the shots won't work for me... n-next time I'm in heat... d'you think that... we can try again? The... the right way?”

 

“If that's what you want.”

 

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER

 

Kageyama finished shoving his desk into a corner in his new flat and then leaned against it, surveying his lodgings. It was in the same building as Asahi's, but a few numbers down and a floor up. He'd told his parents that Hinata was his omega, and they'd 'refused to allow it' since they were both male. His mother had turned up her nose, saying “He may not have a choice about it, but you do. You'll settle down with a nice young lady and have a respectable family.”

 

He'd stood his ground, which is why they'd gotten him this flat and told him that he could earn his own way once he graduated high school, because they wouldn't allow such lecherous activity under their roof or acknowledge a son who took part in such things.

 

Hinata, now his official boyfriend, had planned to help him move in but had gone into heat the day before, leaving him to settle in alone. He didn't mind, really, they had plans for Kageyama to go pick him up first thing in the morning, but he was a little unsure about living on his own and it would have been good to have his partner with him.

 

He looked up at the sound of a hesitant knock on his door, not expecting anyone, and opened it to find Hinata standing there holding his overnight bag. Kageyama's brow lifted in surprise. “What are you doing here? I was coming to get you in the morning.”

 

“Well... I was trying to go to sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about you so...”

 

“Dumb ass, you should have called! I'd have come to get you.”

 

“Yeah, well... I'm already here.”

 

The setter rolled his eyes as he let the door swing shut behind Hinata. “Did you eat dinner already?”

 

“Aahh... I don't really...eat much when...”

 

“That doesn't answer my question.”

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at his alpha. “I did not. But I'm not hungry either so there.”

 

Kageyama sighed and pulled out his cellphone, “I don't have any food here, so I'm going to order some takeout. What do you want?”

 

“Eh? I already said I wasn't hungry.”

 

“You still need to eat, dumb ass.”

 

~

 

Hinata rolled out Kageyama's futon as the taller teen cleaned up their takeout leftovers. The ginger knelt on the futon in his t-shirt and shorts, blushing while Kageyama finished up. “U-um... what are we...where am I sleeping?”

 

Kageyama looked at him, the familiar expression of mixed confusion and disbelief on his face. “On the futon. Where else?”

 

“W-where are you sleeping?”

 

“On the futon.” Kageyama spoke slowly, as if Hinata was hard of hearing. The small spikers blush deepened. “A-are we gonna... do that?”

 

“That?”

 

“Y'know... um... sex...”

 

Now it was Kageyama's turn to blush, though not as furiously as his boyfriend. “Do you want to?”

 

“Of _course_ I want to, I'm in heat moron! Just... Do _you_?”

 

“I mean, we can, just-”

 

Hinata chucked a pillow at the setter. “Don't worry about it if it's gonna be such a _chore_ -”

 

Kageyama crossed the room in two steps and silenced Hinata with a gentle kiss before pulling away and whispering in his ear. “It's not a chore. And I definitely want to. But I want to do things right this time so... I'm not really _prepared_...”

 

“What's there to prepare?”

 

“You really are a dumb ass.”

 

Hinata frowned. “So I don't know anything about it... it's not like you know much either.”

 

“I at least did some research. And got some advice.”

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama, then crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, pouting. “How are you not prepared then, _know-it-all-san_?”

 

“Well... I don't have any condoms. Or lube.”

 

“O-oh...” Hinata perked up. “Asahi-senpai lives on the next floor down, right? Maybe he has some, since he and Noya are-”

 

“You wanna go ask him, be my guest.”

 

The spiker stood, “Then I will.”

 

Kageyama pulled him back down on his futon. “No you won't. I will. You're in heat and Asahi-senpai's an alpha. I don't want you anywhere near him.”

 

“You think _Asahi-senpai_ would try something?” Hinata raised an eyebrow as Kageyama stood and stuck his feet into his shoes. “I don't. But I still don't want you around him when you're in heat. Not until after I mark you.”

 

~

 

Hinata trembled as he watched Kageyama strip off his shirt as he removed his own in the dim light cast by the street lamp outside the window. Hinata had insisted the lights be turned off, and after arguing about it for twenty minutes, Kageyama finally relented, on the condition that next time the lights would be on.

 

The setter gently pressed him down on the futon, locking their mouths together with a number of sloppy kisses, letting his hands glide over the smooth pale skin of the spikers chest and belly. Hinata quivered under Kageyama's touch, both of them gasping and panting for breath when their lips parted. The alpha pressed his face into the crook of his omega's neck, inhaling the strong floral scent of his heat and lapping it up with his tongue. Kageyama's hands hesitated at Hinata's waistband, silently asking permission. Hinata squirmed, arching against his alpha. “K-kageyama... please?”

 

Kageyama obliged, slipping the smaller teens shorts and boxers off and throwing them aside, along with his own. He leaned down, placing tender kisses along Hinata's jugular, making a trail down the teens chest and abdomen, hesitating over his pelvis before biting down aggressively on Hinata's hip bone. The spiker jolted, a sharp cry of pain escaping his mouth as Kageyama's teeth sank into his skin.

 

He gently nudged Hinata's thighs, making the ginger's part his legs and knelt between them, grabbing the bottle of lube he'd gotten from Asahi. The ace had raised an eyebrow, but asked no questions at the first year bowing at his door, while Noya lounged half naked on Asahi's futon, laughing.

 

Hinata blushed, closing his eyes, as he heard the snap of the lube bottle opening and yelped when Kageyama dribbled the cool gel over his entrance. He whimpered when the setter probed a finger inside him, instinctively retreating from the foreign sensation. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

“Stretching you.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“It'll hurt if I don't. Think of it like warming up before practice.”

 

“Volleyball freak.”

 

“Dumb ass.” Kageyama carefully added a second finger, making Hinata moan and squirm, his face contorting in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Okay?”

 

“Mhm...ngh...”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“It's not... bad...”

 

“Ready for another?”

 

“A-another?” Hinata blushed, finally opening his eyes and meeting Kageyama's steady gaze. “Why?”

 

“The more prepared you are, the less it'll hurt when...”

 

“F-fine...”

 

Kageyama slipped a third finger alongside his other two, making his partner groan deep in his throat as he pressed deep within him and rubbed against the ginger's quivering walls. Hinata squirmed against Kageyama's touch, fisting the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut again. “K-kageyama... no...more, please...”

 

The setter immediately withdrew his fingers and Hinata whined pitifully, writhing on the mattress. “No, Kageyama...please...”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I...I don't... please... it's too hot... help me, please... Kageyama...”

 

Kageyama placed his palm against Hinata's cheek, “Shh, calm down. I'll help...”

 

He locked their mouths together, distracting the omega by swirling their tongues together and running a teasing hand over the spikers chest, rubbing and pinching the pert buds gently. While the ginger was otherwise occupied, he guided the head of his dick to Hinata's entrance, slowly pressing himself through the taut ring of muscle. Hinata bucked beneath him, whimpering into the dark haired teens mouth as his eyes watered from pain. Kageyama pulled away from their kiss, gasping for breath. “Okay?”

 

“Owww... ngh... it hurts... K-Kageyama... ugh... move, please, move...”

 

“Out?”

 

“N-no... f-fuck me... please...”

 

Not waiting for a further invitation, Kageyama carefully drove deeper into Hinata's ass, then gave his omega time to adjust again. Hinata squirmed, awkwardly rocking his hips, trying to make some friction. “Kageyama... don't stop... please... more...”

 

The setter obliged, withdrawing so only the head of his cock was inside Hinata before plunging back in. The omega groaned blissfully, instinctively pressing his knees into his alpha's sides to keep him in place. “Ngh... Kageyama...mmm Kageyama...”

 

The alpha buried his face in the crook of his omega's neck as he pounded into his ass, “Hinata... Shoyo... fuck... you feel so good.”

 

Hinata blushed as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, clinging to him desperately, “Aha... T-tobio...nggh... aaghh!”

 

The omega yelped as Kageyama found his prostate and fixated on it with controlled intensity, brushing against it every few thrusts. Hinata whimpered and writhed, quickly becoming a moaning mess as his alpha ground him into the mattress, placing gentle kisses against his neck. The contradiction of soft kisses and harsh thrusts utterly wrecked him, and he came as Kageyama struck his prostate repeatedly. The alpha continued to ram his cock into Hinata's ass for several more minutes as the ginger lay gasping beneath him in shambles, completely spent.

 

Kageyama groaned as his omega's inner walls quivered against him, wet and warm, before he stilled. His dick pulsed blissfully as he came, spurting streams of thick semen deep within his omega before carefully pulling out. Hinata whimpered as the warm liquid oozed within him, flushing a bright pink as some trickled out of his ass and onto the futon. Kageyama flopped down next to him, wrapping his arms around the gingers small body and pulling him close. Hinata struggled, pushing at the larger males chest. “K-kageyama... we're sweaty... and it's...leaking...”

 

The setter was already asleep, snoring softly. Hinata blushed at his sleeping face and resolved himself to an uncomfortable night before nuzzling into his boyfriends chest and falling asleep himself.

 


	11. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get back together after being broken up for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the beginning, before the suppressant was invented

Yamaguchi trudged up the hill on the way to school, sweating and dizzy. His stomach churned and he panted, leaning against someones garden wall to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, wiping the back of his arm across his damp forehead. He heard the crunch of gravel and opened his eyes to find a stranger watching him.

 

The strong scent of an alpha rolled off the stranger, making the freckled teen swallow nervously. “C-can I help you?”

 

“You're an omega.”

 

“U-um...”

 

The stranger grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm, making him drop his school bag, and started dragging him back the nearest alley. Yamaguchi struggled, trying to pry his arm away from the stranger. “U-um... I'm not.... we're not supposed to stop on the way to school...”

 

The strange alpha ignored him, holding Yamaguchi's wrist in a vice grip as he dragged him back an alley. “Shut up. You think anybody cares if an omega's late to class? You're just whores for alpha's to use as we see fit.”

 

The stranger shoved Yamaguchi against the wall of a long-closed appliance store, forcing their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Yamaguchi shoved the strangers shoulder, breaking away from the unwanted contact and bolted back the way they had come.

 

The stranger was just a bit faster than him, quickly catching up and knocking Yamaguchi to the ground, pinning him down with his own body. He madly untucked Yamaguchi's shirt, yanking it up to expose the teens torso and rubbing roughly over his chest, viciously rolling and pinching his nipples.

 

Yamaguchi squirmed under his touch, fighting the urge to give in and accept what the stranger was doing. The alpha locked their mouths together again, painfully knocking into Yamaguchi's teeth and biting his lip. The teen jerked his head away, breaking the brutal kiss and panting fro breath. “S-stop-”

 

“Shut up. Just enjoy it, omega-whore.”

 

The stranger leaned back, keeping Yamaguchi pinned between his knees while he unfastened the button and zipper of his jeans, loosing his already hard cock. Yamaguchi whimpered and struggled, chancing a swing at his attackers face. The man grabbed his wrist easily, painfully twisting it up as he grabbed the teens other wrist in the same hand and forcing them above his head.

 

Using his free hand, the stranger unfastened Yamaguchi's belt and shoved the teens pants and boxers down around his knees. He licked his lips ominously and forced their mouths together once again, wrapping his fingers around Yamaguchi's flaccid dick, savagely stroking from base to tip.

 

Panic pitted low in Yamaguchi's stomach as he hardened, the stranger grinding his own hard cock against his thigh, whimpering as he was force to come. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks and Yamaguchi stopped struggling as he squeezed his eyes shut. The alpha pulled away, releasing his wrists, but Yamaguchi did not move even as his assailant jerked his pants down to his ankles and shoved his legs apart.

 

Yamaguchi bit down on his lip, trying to mentally prepare for the strangers intrusion, but it never came, and the hands on his body vanished with an angry shout. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see Tsukishima standing between them, looking characteristically nonchalant as he clicked his tongue. “Omega's are whores? That's probably the lamest excuse I've ever heard.”

 

The strange alpha looked like he wanted to retort, but a final condescending glare from the blonde sent him running, awkwardly pulling his pants up and tripping. Tsukishima turned, looking down at Yamaguchi, being sure to keep his eyes on the other teens face. “Can you stand?”

 

“M-mm...” Yamaguchi blushed and wearily clambered to his feet, staggering and leaning against the wall as a wave of dizziness crashed over him. “Sorry Tsukki... you're always rescuing me...”

 

The taller teen didn't respond, merely bent and swiftly tugged Yamaguchi's pants back up and fastened his belt, then pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to Yamaguchi. The pinch servers blush deepened, “H-how did you know where I was?”

 

“I found your bag on the sidewalk and heard him talking.”

 

The pair started walking, Yamaguchi trailing a few feet behind Tsukishima, using the proffered kerchief to scrub the tear tracks from his face and dusting his clothes as best he could. They'd gone about four blocks before Yamaguchi realized they were headed in the opposite direction of the school. “Tsukki, where are we going?”

 

“My house. It's probably a bad idea for you to go to school right now.”

 

“O-oh...” Another sudden wave of dizziness washed over the freckled teen and he staggered, crashing into his friend. The blonde caught his shoulders, by instinct rather than design, preventing Yamaguchi from falling to the ground, a concerned look on his face. “What's wrong?”

 

“D-dizzy...” The ground beneath them spun and tilted as Yamaguchi's field of vision narrowed and went dark.

 

~

 

Yamaguchi woke in a bed that wasn't his own, but still familiar to him. Without really thinking about what he was doing in Tsukki's bed, he buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the residual aroma of his friends fresh ocean scent. He smiled gently, a pleasant warm blush spreading across his freckled cheeks and a slight tingling sensation settling in his groin. He missed being able to drown in this smell, and if he was honest, he missed a lot of other things about being more than friends with Tsukishima. Remembering the other times he'd woken in this bed, Yamaguchi's dick pulsed and started to harden.

 

The two had started dating early on in their final year of middle school, fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. But then, a piece of them had gotten lost, and Yamaguchi ended their relationship during an argument after their middle school graduation ceremony. He felt that Tsukki wasn't really dedicated to their relationship, having confessed his love to the blonde on several occasions, but Tsukishima remained distant as always. That feeling was reinforced by Tsukishima's non-objective acceptance of their break-up, not even trying to talk Yamaguchi out of it. They'd spent their summer break not talking to each other, and any chance encounters were made extremely awkward until they'd agreed to let old angers go and be friends again.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Yamaguchi out of his reverie and he looked up to find Tsukishima sitting at his desk, watching him. He sat up, embarrassed. “M-morning, Tsukki...”

 

“It's noon.”

 

“O-oh... How late were we up last night?”

 

Tsukishima raised and eyebrow, waiting for his friend to fully wake up and catch up to current events. Sure enough, the teens eyes widened and glistened as he raised a trembling hand to cover his mouth as he remembered being attacked on the way to school. Tsukishima was by his side in an instant, “Are you okay?”

 

“I-I'm fine... he didn't get far...”

 

“You're sure you're okay?”

 

“I'm fine, Tsukki! It's not like you actually care anyway!” Yamaguchi looked down at his lap, trembling with anger and biting his lip, knowing he'd gone too far. Tsukishima's eyes widened, then narrowed as he glared at Yamaguchi. “That's not fair Tadashi.”

 

“Don't call me that!”

 

“You _know_ I care.”

 

“Knowing it and hearing it are different things!”

 

“You are... precious to me...”

 

”It's too late for that, Tsukki. If I meant so much to you, then why didn't you even _try_ to stay together?”

 

“Because that's what you wanted, isn't it?”

 

“I wanted you to _care_ , Tsukki! But you'd never say you _liked_ me, let alone felt anything more than that and I...” Yamaguchi trailed off, staring down at his clenched fists, as tears rolled down his cheeks. When had he started crying? He wiped his face, sniffling. “I don't wanna fight with you Tsukki...”

 

Tsukishima sighed, flopping back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. “I don't want to fight with you either... I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care, I do, I'm just... bad at saying it.”

 

“Yeah, you are.”

 

The pair sat silently for a while before Tsukishima stood. “I'm gonna go make us some lunch. I put some clothes in the bathroom if you want to shower or anything. ”

 

Yamaguchi blushed, realizing that he was wearing just a pair of Tsukki's boxers and one of his t-shirts. “When did you even... _Why_?”

 

“You're clothes were dirty. They're in the wash.”

 

~

 

Yamaguchi sat on the couch, arms crossed over knees that were drawn up to his chest, with his head buried in his arms. He'd showered, and Tsukki had lent him another t-shirt and a pair of loose cotton track pants to wear while his clothes dried. The vast oceanic scent of his friend was overwhelming the omega, fueling his heat, and they weren't even in the same room. It thoroughly confused Yamaguchi that Tsukki's scent was affecting him so much, presumably the blocker was a beta, so his scent shouldn't bother him at all.

 

The blonde in question was in the kitchen cleaning up after their meal, having refused Yamaguchi's help and banishing him to the living room. Yamaguchi groaned pathetically at the growing discomfort in his lower region, pulling his legs in closer to hide his hardening dick as Tsukishima entered the room, drying his hands on a dishtowel. The taller teen froze in the doorway, his fingers clenching around the towel. “Yamaguchi...”

 

“Huh?” The freckled teen looked up, startled as Tsukki stared at him. Every muscle in the blockers body was tensed as he took a few steps back, away from Yamaguchi's blossoming scent. “You know I'm an alpha, Right?”

 

“You are?”

 

“You didn't realize?”

 

“No...”

 

Tsukishima sighed. “So you haven't realized that I'm _your_ alpha either, have you?”

 

Yamaguchi blushed, “How could you possibly know that?”

 

“You're the only omega who's scent affects me... Seriously, how do you think I really found you this morning?”

 

The omega sighed, “So you're an alpha... _my_ alpha...”

 

“Yeah...” Tsukishima leaned against the wall, keeping his distance from Yamaguchi's woodsy scent. “What do you want to do?”

 

The brunette rested his head on his forearms. “I don't know...”

 

“Do you want me to mark you? You'd be safer...”

 

Yamaguchi blushed, thinking of what exactly 'marking' him would involve. “You mean... that ... and stuff?”

 

“If by _that_ you mean sex. If you want me.”

 

“I... I _want_ you, for sure, but I...”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't want things to be like they were before...”

 

Tsukishima crossed the sparse space between them, working his hand under the servers chin and raising his head up to look him in the eye, blushing slightly. “It won't be. I promise. I... I care about you, Tadashi. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it.”

 

Yamaguchi's blush deepened and he pressed his knees together, the alpha's close proximity and overpowering scent giving new life to the omega's already leaking erection. “Tsukki...I'm...”

 

“I know. Do you want to go upstairs?”

 

Yamaguchi nodded once, yelping in surprise as Tsukishima easily lifted him, bridal style, taking the stairs two at a time until they were back in his room. The omega felt like he had barely blinked or taken a breath before he found himself kneeling on Tsukishima's bed, naked but for his pair of borrowed boxers. The alpha was in the process of removing his own clothes just as quickly, tossing them in a basket. He knelt on the bed in front of Yamaguchi, clad only in his boxers and glasses.

 

The freckled teen leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Tsukishima's neck. “T-tsukki...”

 

“Hm?”

 

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Just... I've missed you.”

 

“You see me everyday.”

 

“You know what I mean...”

 

Tsukishima laughed softly, tilting Yamaguchi's head up and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I've missed you too.”

 

Yamaguchi blushed, looking down. “Um...”

 

“Ready?”

 

“Mm... just... be gentle, okay? It's been a long time...”

 

The blonde pulled Yamaguchi into a tight embrace. “We'll go slow, okay?”

 

Yamaguchi nodded as Tsukishima gently pressed him down to the mattress, pressing his lips to the freckled teens. Yamaguchi groaned as Tsukishima's tongue slipped into his mouth, returning the favor by tangling his own with Tsukishima's. He let his eyes fall shut as the blonde ran a hand over the smooth skin of his chest, massaging his pectorals and teasing his hardening nipples.

 

He buried his fingers in Tsukishima's close cropped hair, tugging gently as the alpha disentangled their mouths to kiss down his neck. Yamaguchi moaned as Tsukishima latched onto a pert nipple, rolling the bud with his tongue and sucking hard. He gave the same attention to Yamaguchi's other nipple before kissing his way down his stomach, sliding the boxers down and tossing them aside as he reached the freckled teens pelvis. Yamaguchi blushed as his swollen dick sprang free, beads of pre-come dribbling from the head. He whimpered as his fingers slipped from Tsukki's hair, dropping to tangle in the sheets as the other teens warm breath ghosted over his skin.

 

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi's left hand in his own, gently kissing the back before biting down on the webbing between his thumb and index finger. The omega yelped, his eyes popping open as his alpha marked him.

 

Tsukishima smiled down at Yamaguchi tenderly, an expression he didn't often use. “Ready?”

 

Yamaguchi nodded nervously. “Y-yeah...”

 

The blonde quickly stripped off his own boxers and leaned down again, taking Yamaguchi's dick into his mouth and sucking hard. Yamaguchi bucked his hips, his hands automatically raising from the bed to tangle in Tsukki's hair again. The omega whining, writhing in need, desperate to come as his alpha gently grazed the hyper-sensitive skin with his teeth.

 

“Tsukki...Tsukki, please... wanna come... with you... inside...”

 

Tsukishima pulled off Yamaguchi's dick with a pop, silent as he crossed the room and shuffled through the top drawer of his dresser, producing a bottle of lube. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, trembling as he drew his knees up, making sure his legs were still well spread apart.

 

He felt his cheeks flush as the bed dipped, signaling Tsukishima's return, and his fingers curled into the sheets in nervous preparation. He flinched at the snap of the plastic bottles cap, panting as he waited the feeling of Tsukishima's hard cock pressing into him. The brunette groaned, slightly disapointed as the blonde slipped a gently probing finger inside him. “Tsukki... please... hah... I want your...”

 

“Easy, we're taking it slow this time, remember?”

 

”Tsukki, please... I'm gonna... ngh... come if you keep- agh!”

 

Tsukishima slipped another finger through the tight ring of muscle, making Yamaguchi gasp at the slight burn. He arched his back as the blondes fingers moved within him, rubbing his walls, scissoring and spreading him as they sought his prostate. His eyes popped open as Tsukishima deftly brushed over it and then astutely _avoided_ it, barely grazing the tender flesh around it. His eyes watered and a few tears of pleasure slipped down his face as he squirmed, trying to force Tsukishima to probe the bundle of nerves. He whimpered as the alpha removed both fingers, leaving him feeling empty and frustrated. “Tsukki, please...”

 

The brunette teen wailed as Tsukishima rammed three fingers inside him and started pumping them in an out at a harsh pace, now solely focused on rubbing over his prostate. Yamaguchi rocked his hips to meet Tsukishima's penetrating fingers, gasping and moaning. “Agh... Tsukki... Tsukki... mm... more, more please nnmmhh...”

 

Air rasped in his burning lungs as something within him tightened, guiding him just to the brink of orgasm. “Nn... Tsukki... gonna come... ngh...”

 

Tsukishima immediately withdrew his fingers, making Yamaguchi whine in frustration as he came crashing down from the pinnacle of orgasm, without receiving any relief for his now painfully hard erection. “Tsukki, don't bully me like that...”

 

“I'll make it up to you.”

 

Yamaguchi whined as he felt the head of Tsukishima's dick press against him, sliding repeatedly over his entrance before plunging within him. The freckled teen moaned at the familiar feeling of Tsukishima filling him, stretching him, gliding in and out with ease as he thrusted. “Nggh... Tsukki... Kei... mmm... so good... ungh...”

 

He had missed this. Oh _god_ , had he missed this. They fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, just as they had before. All the pieces that had been missing were finally falling back into place.

 

Tsukishima leaned in close, locking their mouths together with a sloppy wet kiss. Yamaguchi writhed beneath him, a total mess of sweat and tears as Tsukki focused on his prostate, brushing against the hot nerves, bringing Yamaguchi back to the brink of carnal pleasure he'd been denied before. The freckled teen came with a long, drawn out moan.

 

Pulling away so they could both gasp for breath, he braced his forehead against Yamaguchi's collar bone as he began thrusting faster, coming with a deep groan. “Tadashi...”

 

“K-kei...”

 

The blonde placed a soft kiss against the side of Yamaguchi's neck and leaned back. The freckled teen locked his ankles around Tsukishima's hips before he could pull out. “I like it when you're inside me...”

 

“It's going soft.”

 

“I don't mind...”

 

“Well _now_ it's not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it unless I have any more ideas for other pairings, but I doubt it...


End file.
